


Just Go With It

by poorly_animated



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Getting Together, It’s just practice, M/M, NSFW, everyone cries, they’re dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorly_animated/pseuds/poorly_animated
Summary: Well, how would you distract a spy?
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114





	Just Go With It

**Author's Note:**

> This is so dumb I am so sorry

Prince Woble had an ear infection. She had been screaming for three hours by the time the medical staff arrived, and Kurapika was on the verge of a total breakdown. The timing could not have been worse. One of the students had finally had a breakthrough with Nen and, once aware of it, had noticed a strange swirling patch of aura behind a vent in the corner of the room. There was a small microphone that scurried backwards and exploded as soon as it was touched. Based on the floor plan, Kurapika knew it had to have originated from another prince’s chambers. Bill mentioned it could be another queen, as they had no way of knowing who was listening to them. Just as they were deciding to use Emperor Time again, Queen Oito came in carrying Prince Woble and demanded they contact the medical bay. Mentioning any illness over the phone worried Kurapika. “The wires are all tapped,” he argued, “we can’t let any of the other princes know we have any weakness.” The queen scoffed at this. “She is an INFANT! They already know she’s weak! She needs help, NOW!” So Cheadle had sent a doctor with a Hunter escort, a preliminary caution that was requested by the tier guards. Kurapika was focused on a tense phone call with the fifth prince’s staff when Bill led them in.

Leorio was shocked by the opulence of the first tier, though he supposed that was foolish. It was meant for royalty, after all. He held the young prince in his arms as the doctor ran her vitals. She gazed up at him and tugged on his jacket, babbling vaguely. “Aren’t you just the cutest thing,” he said in a baby voice, “I could just eat you right up!” He waggled a few fingers above her face and she giggled happily. The doctor shot him a grateful look as she applied the ear drops. Queen Oito smiled. “Do you have your own?,” she asked softly. Leorio’s jaw dropped. “I’m—oh, god no,” he laughed awkwardly, “I’m only 21, y-your highness.” “You seem very lovely. You will make a wonderful father,” she said with a gentle smile. His face flushed. “Thank you,” he mumbled. He peered through the door into the antechamber, gazing at the back of Kurapika’s head as he whispered fervently into the phone. The Kurta’s shoulders were raised and his fist clenched. Leorio frowned. “Ma’am, is everything alright up here?” The queen looked around anxiously. “Y-yes, of course,” she murmured. “Do you mind if I speak to the head of your staff? It’s... it will help to have them made aware of your daughter’s treatment plan.” “You’ll want to speak to Kurapika, then,” Bill interjected. “Yes, he is our lead bodyguard,” the queen agreed, “the blonde one through the door.”

Kurapika slammed the phone down and tried to steady his breathing. The door closed behind him and he whipped around, pistol drawn at the intruder. Leorio’s hands were in the air already. “Whoa there,” he joked, “I come in peace.” “Oh, god, Leorio,” Kurapika breathed. His legs moved without thinking and he flung his arms around his friend, relieved to see a familiar face. Leorio grinned and hugged him back, hoping he couldn’t hear how his heart was racing as he inhaled the soft scent of his blonde hair. Kurapika pulled back immediately and brushed his jacket down. His face was bright pink. “Sorry, I’m not sure what came over me.” Leorio laughed. “It’s good to see you too, Kurapika. Being on this ship is driving me crazy. How have things been up here?” The blonde looked around nervously. “We... shouldn’t talk here,” he whispered, raising his voice to add, “everything is going as expected.” Leorio nodded and pulled out a pad of paper. He passed it to Kurapika. _(we found listening devices, don’t know how many or where) (Is there anything I can do to help?) (I can’t think. I’m so drained. Too much to write and too sensitive to say aloud.)_ The doctor knocked on the door. “Leorio, I believe we should stay here as you originally suggested. Mr. Kurapika, are there beds available in these chambers?” “Oh, yes, of course,” Kurapika said calmly. “We’ll make up a bed for you in Prince Woble’s room. This, um... Leorio, was it? There’s an extra bed in my chamber. Through here.” He pointed at a small door and Leorio nodded. “Thank you for the hospitality.”

They managed to slip into Kurapika’s bedroom a few hours later. “Alright then,” Leorio said, “what’s the game plan?” Kurapika shushed him and pointed at the vents. “The prince seems much better now thanks to your help.” “Yeah, anytime. Hey, can I have your email? It’ll be easier to contact each other that way rather than using the phone lines.” Kurapika scowled at him. “I don’t see why that would be necessary.” Leorio chuckled and rolled his eyes. “Worth a shot!” He took the pad of paper out again and started writing. _(I have an idea, but you will HATE it) (Will it work?) (70/30 odds) (Then tell me) (Do you think they’d stop listening if we weren’t talking to each other?) (Perhaps, but we don’t know if they can watch) (What if we did something they didn’t want to hear or watch?) (?) (We could pretend we’re having sex)_ Kurapika hurled the pad of paper at Leorio’s head. “Are you CRAZY?!,” he hissed. “That’s completely absurd. How would that even work?!” Leorio shrugged. “Just a thought. I know I’d probably close my eyes.” His friend snorted. “No you wouldn’t.” He rolled his eyes as Leorio chuckled. “It’s... possible, I suppose,” Kurapika mumbled. “We don’t have any proof there’s anything in here, though, so we might just humiliate ourselves for nothing.” The taller man took a deep breath and placed his hands together. Kurapika watched in awe as his aura expanded around them, encompassing the prince’s entire chambers and a good portion of the vent system. “I—when did you learn that?!,” he demanded. Leorio smirked. “It’s just En,” he said teasingly, “pretty natural for an emitter. And yeah, I feel a few wires—there’s three in here, five in the living room, five in the prince’s bedroom, and another three in the other guard chamber.” He shook his head in irritation. “I can’t tell where they go, or anything else about them, really. A few of them feel like they have lenses, though.” He sighed and pulled his En back so it would cover just their room. Such a small space could easily be maintained for hours. Kurapika sat down heavily on the bed. “Between this and the assassin, I’m beginning to wonder whether it was a good idea to teach the other guards Nen,” he murmured. “Damn, you’re already teaching?!,” Leorio asked. “Oh... yes,” Kurapika said, “I forgot you have no context for any of this. Umm... yes, I’m teaching Nen to a few bodyguards from each of the princes. It’s in everyone’s best interests. That’s all I can tell you for now.” He gave Leorio a pointed look.   
_(Barely holding a truce together; need to protect as many as we can from the succession contest Nen beasts)_

 _(Mizai told me a bit.)_ “I’m sure you’re a great teacher, Kurapika,” Leorio said out loud. His friend blushed. “I doubt the others would agree,” he mumbled. “I think it depends on whether you’re motivated to learn by a gun to your head.” Leorio laughed but stopped when he noticed that Kurapika was serious. “Uhhh, damn. But they’re learning, right? So you should be proud of yourself. Teaching a bunch of random people Nen should barely be possible.” He smiled softly at the blonde. “Are you the guy who promised you could do it in two weeks?”   
Kurapika sighed. “Yes, and it seems to be working. It’s just...” He glanced at the vent and shook his head. “It’s quite the burden, knowing how dangerous Nen can be. I can’t know for certain how any of them will use it.”   
_(We shouldn’t discuss this any further unless we can get rid of the listening devices)_

 _(Can_ _they be destroyed?)_

_(If they realize we know where they are they may use more aggressive methods. I don’t want to put the prince in danger.)_

_(You don’t think they’d just pull back?) (No, the first one we discovered was rigged to explode after being touched. We can’t risk experimenting with them. I fear they could all go off at once.)_

_(So, my plan?)_

_(There should be another way.)_

_(I can’t think of any. Have you guys spied back at all?)_

_(Yes, plenty. Nothing like this has come up, and we wanted to avoid any confrontation or violence. We can’t guarantee the watcher is doing the same thing. We also don’t know who it is: if it’s 8th prince Sale-Sale, he would definitely keep observing.)_

_(Is that likely?)_

_(Hardly. But his staff are used to working around sex. I’m sure there are others who wouldn’t be fazed. It won’t work.)_

Kurapika’s phone buzzed. He pointed at Melody’s name on the screen and Leorio sighed in relief.

-> we found a wire in our vents. I listened for the other end: seems to be #3 ZL

Kurapika frowned. “Odd. My impression was that he wanted to avoid conflict.” He grabbed the pad of paper again.

_(Zhang Lei, 3rd prince. Wanted to withdraw from the succession contest. He’s been unclear about joining the alliance and I can’t understand why he would tap our rooms.)_

_(What’s he like?)_

_(I’m not sure. He was quite kind when he met with us. I’ve heard that he’s consolidating mafia power. One of the guards heard that his Nen beast drops coins but that’s about it. He will fight with intellect and mafia strength first rather than using his own force.)_

_(Do you trust him?)_

_(I don’t trust anyone.)_

“You can trust me,” Leorio said softly. Kurapika raised his eyebrows as the tall man sat beside him. His mind raced as he tried to think of any other possibility beyond Leorio’s suggestion, but he was drawing a blank. _Handsome_ crossed his mind and he looked away. “What on earth made you suggest this, anyways?,” he asked. Leorio shrugged and took the paper.

( _It’s not what they’re looking for + if convincing enough it’ll drown out multiple mics, interfering with their ability to listen. They’ll have to pull back if they want to focus on any other conversations. Also, if they think your guard is down, they’ll probably pull out of these rooms entirely. One sick baby, six sleeping adults, and two horny kids. Not a good use of energy.)_

_(Convincing??)_

_(Loud)_

“Oh my god,” Kurapika groaned. “Please say this is all a bad joke.” Leorio shook his head. “I mean, yeah, but can you think of anything better?” “I... I’m sure we could come up with something. This is preposterous.” Kurapika’s eyes were glued to the wall. Now that the suggestion existed, he couldn’t tear his mind away from the idea of kissing his friend. Such a thing had never crossed his mind. Well... that wasn’t exactly true, given the amount of time they’d spent together during the Hunter Exam, but he’d never devoted any conscious thought to the problem of sex. It didn’t seem like something that would enter his life. He’d never kissed anyone, being too busy with mafia business and searching for the scarlet eyes to bother with romance or whatever other people did to bring their lips together. “How... how would we even—“

“I- I dunno,” Leorio mumbled bashfully. “It’s, uh, a pretty dumb idea, honestly. Just a random thought. Probably wouldn’t work.” He couldn’t bring himself to admit that he’d spent most of his time onboard the vessel distracted by thinking about Kurapika. He’d known his friend would be a perfect fit for the Zodiacs, but he’d also nominated him for more selfish reasons. If they had to work together, he’d thought, Kurapika would have to spend more time with him. Leorio hadn’t been able to get the blonde out of his head since they parted ways in Yorknew. He’d gone out with a handful of other people, but he was always a bit distant, unable to really fall for anyone else. All he wanted was to be around Kurapika as much as possible. Unfortunately, that was seeming more unlikely with each passing hour, given the disparate nature of their assignments.   
Kurapika was turning pink. “I hate to admit this, but it might actually be the best plan we have. At least, it’s the only thing that could...” He waved his hand vaguely towards the ceiling. “So what do you suggest we do?”   
“Are you sure about this?,” Leorio whispered. He scrawled a quick message across the page. _(We’ll have to kiss for real to make it convincing, and then we can probably just hide under the covers and make noise?) (The safety of the prince is paramount. Anything we can do, we must. We cannot have these devices watching us any longer than they already have been._ )

“You didn’t answer my question,” Leorio whispered. He tentatively reached out and held Kurapika’s hand. The blonde jumped. “Are you sure about this, Kurapika?,” Leorio asked. Kurapika opened his mouth and closed it again. “I, uh. I’ve never done this before,” he whispered shyly. “I don’t think anyone’s even held my hand since I was a child.” He shifted uncomfortably. “It’s, um, nice.”

Leorio’s face was bright red. “You—you can say no,” he stammered, “I don’t want to make—“ but Kurapika leaned in and kissed him quickly on the lips, cutting him off. He sat back, eyes glued to their hands. “There. We’ve. Um. Kissed. Yes.” He felt like his face was on fire. “So, now I’ve done that. Kissed... you.” His friend squeezed his hand gently.

“My turn,” he whispered, and Kurapika’s stomach flipped. Leorio gently brushed some of Kurapika’s hair behind his ear, trying to steady his trembling hands. He pulled the blonde closer and kissed him again, slowly and tenderly. Kurapika was frozen stiff. Leorio rested their foreheads together and whispered, “Kurapika, relax. You have to at least act like you want to do this.” “I’m-I’m perfectly—normal,” the Kurta gasped. His heartbeat was so aggressive he almost wondered if he’d left Emperor Time running. He grabbed Leorio’s face with both hands and kissed him more intensely, opening his mouth slightly. He felt Leorio’s body go limp against his as a small sigh escaped from between their lips. Arms snaked around his waist and he flinched, looking down. Leorio pulled his arms back and stammered an apology but Kurapika took his hand and planted it firmly on his own hip before kissing him again. He tentatively pressed his tongue against his friend’s lips and they parted and then their mouths seemed to melt together and all he could think of was Leorio. He found his legs moving up onto the bed and the next thing he knew he’d crawled forwards and his legs were swinging across Leorio’s and then he was straddling him, sitting on his lap as his big hands traveled slowly up his back.   
  
Leorio pulled away to catch his breath. None of this seemed entirely real. “I’m, um. You’re a good kisser,” he mumbled. He could feel his face burning. He also noticed his lower body beginning to respond to the realization of his most private fantasies. “We don’t have to—“ “I thought you wanted to be convincing,” Kurapika whispered. Leorio’s mouth fell open in shock and his friend kissed him again, slowly pushing him back until he was flat on the bed. He wasn’t sure if he was still breathing. Kurapika kissed his cheek and slowly moved to kiss his neck. Leorio’s whole body twitched and he nearly flung him away. “What are you doing?!,” he gasped. The blonde was still watching the vents and the ceiling as he made his way towards Leorio’s collar. “I don’t know,” he mumbled, “is this not a thing people do?” He sat up, looking down at Leorio. The sight of his friend’s flushed face made him feel dizzy. “Sorry,” he added, suddenly incredibly embarrassed. “I’m, um, I mean,” Leorio stammered, “don’t be sorry, it’s, um, feels good, um, I don’t, ah, want you to feel any, um, pressure or anything, if we, uh, should...” He trailed off, not sure what he wanted to say. Kurapika looked away, blushing. “This was your idea, Leorio,” he mumbled. 

Leorio sat up and tilted Kurapika’s chin to look at him. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Kurapika shrugged. “It’s our best bet. And it’s probably good to have practice.” “Oh. Well, um.” Kurapika pulled Leorio into another kiss, running a hand through his short hair. Leorio made a small noise and Kurapika opened his eyes. “Are you okay?” “Oh, um, yes.” “Is that a good sound, then?” “Um. I guess.” The Kurta slowly traced a line from Leorio’s forehead across his scalp down to his neck, watching his friend shudder as his eyes tried to close. Leorio’s cheeks burned. “You’re. Um. Sure you’ve never kissed anyone?,” he whispered. Kurapika bit back a smile. “Of course not. What do you mean?” Leorio pulled him in for another kiss and he sighed against his mouth. His hips seemed to move on their own, slowly rocking him upwards as they kissed. The taller man exhaled a faint groan and hoped the blonde hadn’t heard. He stood up slightly, taking Kurapika with him, and then flipped their bodies over so that Kurapika was on his back and Leorio lay over him. They broke apart as Leorio pushed up to his hands and knees. “Shit, wow,” he breathed, then bit his lip to keep himself from saying anything else. Kurapika looked up at him breathlessly, surrounded by a halo of blonde hair. His suit jacket had come unbuttoned and his shirt was slightly wrinkled. “Oh,” he said quietly. Leorio’s powerful arms framed his vision and he felt like he could drown in the dark eyes gazing down at him. He slid Leorio’s small glasses off and placed them on the edge of the bedside table. He wanted to see his whole face. Leorio’s heartbeat was deafening as he tried to force air back into his lungs. “Kurapika...” he sighed. He shook his head slightly. “We could probably stop now since I don’t think it’s working,” he whispered. “I still feel the wires.” Kurapika frowned slightly. “Then we have to try harder,” he decided. He gently tugged on Leorio’s jacket, bringing their faces crashing together again. “The covers?,” Leorio murmured. Kurapika nodded and pulled the blanket back, taking Leorio’s hand again. “You shouldn’t wear your suit in bed,” Leorio mumbled, turning red again. “Oh, um... yes,” Kurapika agreed nervously, “let me just...”

He stood up and hung his jacket in the closet, slowly untying his tie. Leorio came up behind him and nervously undid the buttons on his shirt. He thought he might collapse when Kurapika lightly pressed backwards into him. “You have warm arms,” the Kurta mumbled. He tugged at the hem of his light undershirt as he turned to face his friend. He slipped out of his pants, folding them carefully around a hanger. His handsome companion looked a bit panicked as he tried to keep his eyes on the blonde’s face. “You, too,” Kurapika whispered, reaching a hand towards his jacket, “I don’t think doctors fuck in their hospital garb.” “I’m—oh my god,” Leorio stammered. Kurapika stopped. “What?” “I’ve never heard you say fuck.” They both burst out laughing, relieved by the sudden release of tension. “It’s, it’s what we’re doing, isn’t it?,” Kurapika giggled, tilting his head towards the wall. He made his way down Leorio’s buttons and parted the white coat. The tall man inhaled sharply when a cold hand slid under his shirt and pressed against his skin. “Kurapika-“ “Just go with it.” 

Leorio sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Kurapika into another kiss. The smaller man leaned forward until their bodies were horizontal, reaching an arm out for the blankets he’d shoved aside. They rolled slightly as he pulled the covers over their heads. Leorio broke away, panting. “Well,” he said, “we can just... do whatever, now, I guess.” Kurapika was glad for the darkness hiding his blushing face. “Leorio,” he whispered, “are they still here?” Leorio closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment. “I think so. I’m sorry, this was a stupid plan.” He rolled onto his back. “I guess we’ve humiliated ourselves for nothing.” Kurapika sat up, letting the covers slide down his arm. Leorio looked up at him anxiously. “We just need to do a better job,” the blonde said firmly. “Besides, I’ve done much worse things to achieve lesser goals.” He shifted his weight and straddled Leorio, who pushed himself on his elbows. “What are you saying, then?,” he asked quietly. Kurapika smiled and took his head, pulling him into another deep kiss. He moved down Leorio’s neck and bit underneath his ear, producing a sharp gasp. “Kurapika, I’m—oh,” the taller man breathed. Soft lips pulled hard at the crook of his neck and he moaned, letting his hands drift lower on Kurapika’s back. “Exactly,” Kurapika whispered, “you said we should be loud.” Leorio started to speak but was interrupted by his own shocked grunt as Kurapika’s mouth landed back on his neck, hands tugging at his belt. His legs twitched. Kurapika kissed him again and Leorio grabbed a handful of blonde hair, moaning into his mouth as he felt a small hand slide under his shirt for the second time. He was overwhelmed. Would it be better to go along with every move, stay in this make-believe as long as he could? Or would it be better to stop him, tell him that it wasn’t an act for him? It was impossible to discern Kurapika’s motivations. Leorio was afraid to ask. He allowed his friend to push his pants down, hurriedly stripping them from his legs and flinging them across the room. 

Kurapika tugged Leorio’s shirt over his head slowly, turning red as he looked at him. “You’re, um,” he said shyly. “I mean. Never mind.” “Um, Pika?,” Leorio said quietly. His brain had jumped ahead of him, desperate for an answer. “Yeah?” “Are you, um. Is this... real?” Kurapika gave him a confused look. “What? Yes, this is reality. Last I checked.” “No, I mean... never mind. It’s not important,” Leorio mumbled. The blonde looked puzzled. He slid to the side, curling his legs under him as he grabbed the pad of paper.   
_(Are you concerned it’s not working? Should we give up on this plan?)_

Leorio shook his head quietly and passed the page back. “Is that your main concern?” he asked, staring at the wall. “What else is there?” Kurapika asked anxiously. Leorio forced himself to meet his friend’s perplexed stare. “Do... do you like this?”

“I—my job?”

“Okay.” Leorio reached for his shirt. “That answers that.”

“Oh,” Kurapika gasped, “Oh, Leorio—“

“It’s fine,” Leorio said hurriedly, “I was just wondering—“

“Yes, this is fun! Kissing is, ah, enjoyable,” Kurapika stammered.

“Cool,” Leorio said. “Um. Well—“

Kurapika drew his face closer until their noses were nearly touching. “Leorio,” he whispered, scanning his eyes, “Do you want me to stop?”

“N-no, but...” Leorio tried to look away but Kurapika was so close he couldn’t see anything else. “Why are you doing this?”

“Well, you told me to. For... you know.”

“Is that the only reason?”

“I- I’m not sure,” Kurapika said, so softly Leorio could barely hear him. His hands slid down but Leorio caught them.

“I’d be kinda sad if you were just going along with my dumb plan,” Leorio mumbled.

“Fuck the plan!” Kurapika kissed him forcefully, one hand in his hair and the other taking the crumpled shirt from his hands and flinging it across the room. Leorio made a small shocked noise that disappeared into his friend’s hungry mouth. They toppled back onto the bed. Kurapika leaned back and pulled his own shirt off, tumbling their bodies to the side so he could slip under a blanket. Leorio gently drew it away. “I think you’re really beautiful, Kurapika,” he whispered shyly. The Kurta turned pink. “You’re really cute,” he squeaked before clapping a hand over his mouth. They both smiled as they stared at each other breathlessly. “I’ve never—done any of this before,” Kurapika said quietly. Leorio nodded. “I know.” He blushed as his friend traced the line of his hair around his ear. “I’m still in shock that you’ve gone along with this.” Kurapika kissed him softly, enthralled by the feeling of the other man’s mouth smiling against his. “Kissing you is even better than I thought it would be,” Leorio murmured. “I—wait, what?” Kurapika leaned back. “You’ve—thought about this before?” The other man flushed. “I—um—maybe,” he mumbled, “it’s not—don’t worry about it.” Kurapika placed a small hand in the center of Leorio’s chest. He felt the hitch in his breath as their skin connected. “That... surprises me,” he said thoughtfully. “W-why?” Leorio’s legs twitched as the hand slowly slid down his torso, resting just above his stomach. “Hmmm. I wouldn’t have thought I’d be... your type, if you will,” Kurapika replied. Leorio tenderly tucked a few loose strands of blonde hair behind the smaller man’s ear. “And what do you know about it?,” he teased quietly. Kurapika smiled. “Less than I thought, apparently.” 

“Can I kiss you again?,” Leorio whispered. Kurapika grinned and pulled him into a deep kiss. He sighed happily as he felt his friend’s strong, warm arms wrap around him, a large hand pushing into his hair. Fantasies he didn’t know he harbored flashed across his mind and he shifted the weight of his hips forward. Leorio’s hand moved down his back and pressed their bodies closer. They rolled over, legs tangling together. Kurapika suddenly started laughing. “What’s funny?,” Leorio asked shyly. “I’m just not used to smiling so much,” Kurapika chuckled, “I’m glad I kissed you.” His friend blushed and gently touched his arm. “You should laugh more, Pika,” he murmured. “Heh.” The blonde hadn’t realized looking at someone could make him dizzy. He kissed the tip of Leorio’s nose and then kissed him deeply. Feeling the powerful man go limp in his arms was intoxicating. A soft whimper slipped out from between their mouths. Hands drifted around bare skin as they slowly acquainted himself with each other’s bodies. Leorio shivered. He’d never been touched so tenderly, having only had a few very rushed hookups. Really, he’d mainly experienced mostly-clothed blowjobs and fingering. Nothing so patient. He couldn’t remember kissing anyone for this long, just kissing and touching them carefully. The hand resting on the back of his neck increased its pressure and he moaned softly. Kurapika felt drunk. His body seemed to move on its own, grinding slowly against his friend and softening into his arms and lightly touching every inch above his waistband. A large hand slid up his thigh and caressed him, pulling his legs closer. His own hand trailed down the faint hairs on Leorio’s stomach and tentatively slid a thumb under the elastic of his boxers. 

Leorio inhaled sharply. “Kurapika, can we just—I don’t want this to stop.” He was lost in the delicate smell of his friend’s shampoo, stroking his hair gently. Kurapika’s cheeks were warm as he ducked his face into Leorio’s shoulder. “But... you have to leave in the morning,” he mumbled. Leorio squeezed him tighter. “I really don’t want to,” he whispered. “I want you to stay,” Kurapika said shyly. “I feel safe with you.” The taller man barely held back tears. “Kurapika... you have no idea how happy that makes me.” He nudged the blonde’s face with his own until he turned to look at him, beautiful dark eyes open wide. “I feel rather foolish,” Kurapika whispered. “Why?” “I... said this was practice earlier. But... you’re the only person I’ve ever wanted to... be with.” His voice was low against the pillow. “I think I’m trying to say I’ve also thought about kissing you before,” he breathed. Speaking these thoughts aloud was more terrifying than anything he’d faced so far. His hand trembled as it brushed against Leorio’s ear. The brunette was blushing hard, a wide smile stretching his cheeks. “Kurapika,” he whispered, “I... wow.” He buried his face in the pillow as a few rogue tears slipped from the corners of his eyes. “Sorry,” he mumbled, “I’m being weird.” A shaky breath passed between them. “I kind of thought you, um, might hate me.” “What?!” Kurapika turned his friend’s cheek to face him, searching his deep brown eyes anxiously. “Leorio,” he said sadly. “You never picked up my calls. I didn’t hear from you all year, and then... I thought you were trying to avoid me when I finally got to see you.” “Oh...” The Kurta hugged him tightly. “I’ve... I just couldn’t... I didn’t...” His body was tense in Leorio’s arms as his friend rubbed his back. “I’m sorry,” Leorio whispered, “I know it was hard for you. I didn’t mean to make it about me.” Kurapika just nodded. He didn’t have the words to talk about what he’d done. “Did you ever listen to any of my voicemails?,” Leorio asked. Kurapika nodded again and the medical student smiled into his hair. “That’s more than enough. I just wanted you to know we didn’t forget about you. Um... that I wanted you to, um, come back.” “I... don’t understand it,” Kurapika whispered. “Why me? You’re so kind, and handsome, and you’ve been, just living a normal life, seeing normal people, s-sleeping with normal people, and I’m... I’ve done such horrible things.” Leorio took a deep breath, trying not to cry again. “You’re the most incredible person I’ve ever known, Pika. I wanted to ask if I could kiss you back on Zevil Island, honestly, but I’m such an idiot, and you’re not... And then in Yorknew... I just think you’re so, I dunno, so amazing, a-and brave, and I’ve been so worried about you, and, um...” He loosened their embrace to look Kurapika in the eyes. “I know I talk a lot, but I’ve never actually slept with anyone.” The blonde was too shocked to respond. His friend winced and continued, babbling, “I mean, I’ve done—things, definitely, but nothing like, this, and I just felt like it would be, uh, wrong, or something, to, uh, I mean, that it would be... misleading, maybe, if I was just... kind of hoping... they were... you.” Leorio hoped it was dark enough to cover how hard he was blushing as he admitted his secrets to Kurapika. “And now... I’m just scared, I think, because, you’re, um, you, and you’re important, to me I mean, and so pretty, a-and soft, and—“ his words disappeared into Kurapika’s gentle kiss and he sighed, holding him closer. 

When he opened his eyes again he was sinking into two shimmering scarlet pools. “Oh, wow,” he breathed. “Are you okay?” Kurapika nodded and whispered, “I forgot they aren’t just... rage.” He played with a small cowlick on the back of Leorio’s head. “How is this possible?,” he murmured, “how can I be so... happy?” Leorio kissed his forehead gently, overwhelmed with gratitude. Something in his aura shifted and he protectively wrapped himself around his friend, conscious of every minute change in the air. “Oh, the wires are gone,” he said softly. Kurapika chuckled. “I completely forgot.” He kissed Leorio again, more intensely this time, feeling safe in the warm bath of his aura. His nervous hand pressed against his friend’s chest, moving lower as he tilted their bodies back together. The strong muscles tensed under his palm and he trailed a single finger down the side of his leg. “Kurapika,” Leorio sighed, but the blonde kissed his neck, earning a quiet gasp. “We might not get another chance,” Kurapika murmured, “I... I want you, Leorio.” “Why do you say that?” “Because, our lives... it would never work, I can’t... and we don’t know what will happen—“ “I don’t care what happens, I’m not letting you disappear again,” Leorio whispered into his hair. “I’m literally following you to the ends of the earth, Kurapika.” They kissed again, but Kurapika pulled back. “I’ll probably just freak out in the morning,” he said sadly, “and push you away again. I’m not—I can’t really... feeling like this is, it’s dangerous, I’m—“ “You think too much,” Leorio mumbled. “We can deal with tomorrow when it comes.” 

Kurapika stopped talking and just melted into his friend, trying to ignore the fears that filled his mind. He hadn’t realized how desperate he was to be touched. Every breath brought their skin together in new ways, every soft, happy noise from Leorio sent a thrill up his spine. He shifted his hips forward again, parting his friend’s legs with his own. A single finger traced a delicate circle around a tan nipple and Leorio inhaled sharply, afraid to speak as Kurapika’s soft mouth found his neck. He rolled their bodies over, dragging one of his friend’s slim legs around his waist as he tilted his weight over him. Their hips pressed together, nervously at first and then with greater force as the brunette peppered kisses along the blonde’s neck and shoulders. Kurapika sighed happily and stroked Leorio’s thigh, absentmindedly drifting under the thin layer of cloth he still wore. He smiled when the taller man twitched against him. It only took the slightest pressure on his inner thigh to send Leorio rolling onto his back with a stifled whimper. Kurapika’s palm slid up the front of his boxers and he gasped. “Pika—“ “You’re hard,” the blonde whispered, grinning. “Oh my god,” Leorio breathed. He pulled Kurapika into a deep kiss to cover his moan as the smaller man caressed him. His eyes flew open with a high-pitched “Mmph!” as his friend slipped his warm hand under the waist of his shorts and gently grasped him. “K-Kura—“ “Is this okay?,” the Kurta whispered nervously. He moved his hand slowly, amazed at the way the other’s body reacted to his touch. “I’m, yes,” Leorio managed before kissing him again. His own hands pressed against Kurapika’s hips and tentatively moved to the top of his thigh. “Can I—“ “yes, please,” and then a soft gasp as a palm brushed against him for the first time and Kurapika learned a new reason for the shapes of his body. “Oh,” he moaned into his friend’s mouth. Leorio blushed. “You’re so cute, Pika,” he mumbled. He tugged at his shorts and the blonde shimmied out of them quickly, tossing them to the side and grabbing Leorio’s face to kiss him again. Their mouths blurred together in a quiet chorus of moans as they touched each other, bodies rubbing and grinding and gasping.

“Pika,” Leorio breathed, “I want to, um...” his ears warmed against the blonde’s neck as he kissed it. “What?,” Kurapika asked, his voice low and shy. Leorio just mumbled something inaudible and sucked a bruise into existence on his collarbone, eliciting a low moan. He lightly pressed his lips along Kurapika’s ribs as he slid down, still blushing. “OH,” Kurapika yelped, “I- UH-“ Leorio froze. “No?” “No—yes! Yes, I, um, I think! Have—“ Kurapika’s face was turning bright red in the shadows. “Have you ever, um, done... that?,” he giggled. “Yeah,” Leorio said shyly. “Just once, though.” He laid his cheek on his friend’s stomach and gazed up at him. “I wish I could see you better,” he whispered. The blonde giggled nervously. “I probably look really weird,” he mumbled, stroking Leorio’s hair. Leorio kissed his belly button and reached up for the lamp, spilling warm yellow light across the bed. He grinned. “Kurapika, you’re fucking gorgeous,” he chuckled, delighted by his friend’s flushed cheeks. Kurapika ducked under the covers but Leorio dragged him out and kissed him, bursting into happy laughter. “Leorio! Stop laughing at me!” “I’m just happy, I’m not laughing at you,” the tall student laughed. He cleared his throat and made a serious face. “Is this better?,” he asked sternly. “You are very good-looking,” he continued in his deepest voice. It was hard to keep a straight face with Kurapika smiling up at him. “You have such nice eyes, Leorio,” he whispered, reaching up to stroke his cheek. Leorio smiled bashfully and buried his face in his friend’s chest. “I swear it used to be easier to tease you,” he mumbled. Kurapika wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head. The brunette chuckled to himself and turned his face to the side, flicking his tongue across a pale nipple. “Oh!,” the Kurta exclaimed, “that’s nice!” He clapped his hands over his mouth as Leorio burst out laughing. “Noted,” he chuckled, reaching up to kiss him. Kurapika squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment. “Pika,” Leorio whispered, resting their foreheads together, “Pika, I want you to tell me if things feel good, and if they don’t, please. I’m sorry I laughed. I just think you’re so cute.” He kissed his eyelids and cheeks. “Kurapika, please don’t be embarrassed. I’m just stupid.” The blonde opened his eyes, still flushed a bright pink. “I know how all of this works,” he stammered, “but doing it feels very different.” Leorio nodded and gently pulled his hips closer. “Does it feel good, or do you want me to stop?” “Oh, definitely good,” Kurapika squeaked, “now I’m just worried I won’t make you feel—ohhh!” His hips moved on their own as a large hand caressed him, sliding along his length. Leorio grinned at him. “I’m so glad I turned the lights on,” he whispered before kissing him deeply. Kurapika moaned as his friend’s mouth slowly drifted down his body, leaving a trail of light kisses from his neck to his hips. The brunette looked up at him over flushed cheeks. “Are you okay with this?” “Mmhmm,” the smaller man nodded enthusiastically. 

“OHH,” Kurapika shouted as Leorio’s mouth came down around him. He bit down on his lip to silence himself, but his shuddering breaths spoke for him. His back arched off the bed ever so slightly as he felt his friend’s nose brush against the thin cloud of blonde hair between his legs. “Wow,” he gasped. He managed to swallow his anxiety and look down, nearly melting into nothing when he met Leorio’s nervous eyes. A tentative hand carded through short dark hair and Kurapika watched it as though it wasn’t part of his own body. The brunette made that same small joyful noise he made whenever someone played with his hair but it was muffled by his full mouth and the blonde moaned softly at the vibration. He unconsciously tugged him closer. Leorio paused for breath and Kurapika gasped for air, his head crashing back against the pillow. “Leorio,” he breathed, “why the hell haven’t we done this before.” His friend’s charming laugh rung in his ears as lips pressed against his inner thighs. “Great question,” Leorio chuckled. His voice lowered as he got shy, asking, “Can I, um... can I try something?” Kurapika pushed himself up on his elbows and nodded. “I trust you,” he whispered. “Roll over.” He did. Leorio blushed and gently pushed his legs apart. “I’m gonna eat you out,” he said more confidently, and Kurapika said, “what?,” but then he felt Leorio’s mouth and gasped, “oh,” very softly, and he pushed himself up onto his knees and tried not to wonder if his friend was enjoying any of this like he was. The attention was too much. He suddenly pulled away and flipped onto his back, wrapping himself in the covers. “Oh no, oh, god, I’m sor—“ Leorio started, but Kurapika shook his head. “No, no, that was—very nice, um, but...” He sat up slightly. “I’ve barely touched you,” he whispered. He leaned forward and ran his hand down Leorio’s chest. “And... I’m not entirely sure how I should.”

A slow smirk spread across Leorio’s face. “I kinda trust your instincts, chain boy. Just...” he took Kurapika’s hand and guided it lower. “I tend to make it up as I go along.” He brushed his friend’s hair back and pulled him into a gentle kiss. Kurapika nipped his lip and tugged Leorio free from his shorts, eliciting a sharp gasp. He smiled shyly and kissed his jaw, his earlobe, the side of his neck, down and down as his friend’s breathing grew heavier. “Hey, Leorio,” he said quietly. The student sat up on his elbows. “Yeah, Pika? Oh, oh wow,” he stammered as the blonde slowly dragged his tongue along the length of his shaft without breaking eye contact. “Ah-ahh!” Kurapika choked almost immediately. He slowed down, focusing on the air he could suck out of his mouth and the simply rhythm of his hand. Leorio’s light moans encouraged him to move a bit further down and he hummed happily as his friend gasped, “oh, fuck.” The brunette shuddered and grabbed a fistful of hair, shoving his head down. Kurapika grunted and smacked his leg, coughing as he reared back. “Oh, um, sorry,” Leorio stammered, but the blonde just grinned at him. “No, I kinda liked it,” he said shyly, “this is just harder than it looks!” He crawled up to kiss Leorio again, still stroking him with one hand. Each soft sound that escaped from his friend’s mouth seemed to be the most delightful thing he’d ever heard. But he wanted more. “Leorio,” he murmured, “what do you keep in that briefcase?” “Huh?” Kurapika leaned on his free hand as he toyed with the larger man. “If you have any lubricant, I want you to fuck me,” he said calmly, biting down on his friend’s neck. Leorio gasped as his hips bucked into the air. “I, oh, I, yeah,” was all he could get out, too distracted by the hands and the mouth exploring and touching his body to say anything else. He scrambled off the bed and flung his briefcase open, tossing pens and tie clips and first aid supplies around the room as he searched. He jumped back up and kissed Kurapika deeply, sinking their bodies back into the bed.

Leorio’s large hands wrapped around Kurapika and he wondered if his body would still exist when his friend wasn’t touching it like this. Their mouths felt indistinguishable. A large palm pulled one of his legs up and he hooked it across Leorio’s hips, tugging his body closer. Leorio fumbled with something behind his back and cursed as he spilled lube all over both of them. Kurapika just laughed and kissed his neck, grinding against him. A slick finger tentatively pushed inside him and he bit down without thinking, producing a shuddering moan from the taller man. “Are you okay?,” Leorio whispered. “Yeah, I—oh, um, it’s—ah—strange,” Kurapika murmured, “not, ahh, my hand.” His friend chuckled and kissed him. “You never fail to surprise me,” he teased, pressing deeper. He only had the vaguest sense of what he was doing, but he guessed correctly and was rewarded with a sharp gasp and Kurapika biting down on his shoulder again. He applied more pressure as he moved his hand slowly, enthralled by the tiny reactions of his friend’s body as they kissed. Kurapika’s eyes flew open as another finger slipped in. “Ohh,” he breathed. Leorio grinned and curled his fingers upwards as he carefully increased the pace. He knew his fingers were much larger than the blonde’s so he was trying to move as slowly as he could, but his body wanted him to get going. He rolled Kurapika onto his back and spread his fingers inside him, thrilled by the look on his friend’s face as small hands clawed at his back. The blonde whined softly as he pushed back, encouraging the other to go further. “More,” he gasped, and Leorio laughed before he could stop himself. It didn’t seem to bother Kurapika, who just grabbed his face and slammed their mouths together. The taller man felt giddy as he squeezed a third finger in and shoved in deeper. Watching Kurapika’s head fly back as his body writhed beneath him was better than anything he could imagine. “You’re so fucking hot,” Leorio mumbled, and the blonde managed to open his eyes enough to flash him a cheeky grin. “Then fuck me,” he panted, “Leorio, please!” 

“Fuck,” Leorio breathed, and he pulled his hand away to grab a condom. Kurapika whined softly and kissed his back as he waited. The brunette turned around and practically tackled him in an agressive kiss before dragging him to the edge of the bed. He paused, taken aback by the sight before him: Kurapika staring up at him, his gaze somewhere between desire and anxiety, blonde hair sticking to his sweaty forehead, one small hand reaching up. “Leorio,” he whispered, “I’m so glad you came here.” Leorio’s cheeks ached from smiling. He leaned down and kissed Kurapika’s forehead softly. “I’m so glad you let me kiss you,” he said quietly. “Okay, I’m going to put it in now.” The blonde nodded nervously and took hold of a tan hand, intertwining their fingers. Leorio pushed himself in slowly, trying not to worry about whether he knew what he was doing. Kurapika gasped and dug his nails into Leorio’s hand, squeezing his eyes shut. “Are you okay?,” Leorio asked anxiously, but he nodded, letting a shy smile creep across his face. “Alright,” Leorio said, moving in deeper this time. After a few minutes of carefully letting their bodies adjust to each other, he felt their hips meet again and leaned over to kiss Kurapika deeply. The blonde sighed happily and murmured, “There’s so much of you” as he ran his hand through his hair and trailed it down his shoulders. Leorio just kissed his neck, too focused on moving his hips to say anything. Kurapika moaned as he plunged into him, clutching his hair a bit tighter. “Yes, Leorio,” he gasped, “faster.” He whimpered as his friend complied, breathing heavily on his neck and nipping at his ears. “Oh, yes,” he moaned when teeth connected with a tender spot behind his earring, “yes, yes, yes.” Leorio grunted and pushed himself up so he could move faster. He pulled Kurapika’s legs into the air and slammed their bodies together, eyes fluttering in ecstasy as he gave way to his instincts. “Oh, FUCK,” Kurapika cried. “You’re so fucking hot, Pika,” the older man groaned between rasping breaths, “fuck, this is amazing!” The blonde grabbed vaguely at his chest and emitted a series of high-pitched noises as his body trembled. Leorio grabbed his hair and pulled him up to kiss him again, slowing his thrusts just to hear his friend moaning into his mouth. “Are you having fun?,” he growled, and Kurapika whimpered a vague agreement as he nodded. Leorio groaned as he realized he was coming close to the edge. He dropped the smaller man back down and fucked him more aggressively, losing himself in the moment. Kurapika was barely holding back from screaming, feeling previously unknowable amounts of pleasure. A hand wrapped around him and he mewled desperately, saying “oh, FUCK,” much louder than he wanted to. “Look at me,” Leorio panted, and Kurapika managed to open his eyes just wide enough to see his friend’s remarkably handsome face grinning down at him. “God, you’re fucking beautiful, Kurapika, fuck, I could do this all day,” he sighed, and the blonde cried his name as his whole body shook and his toes curled and his back arched and he came in a few shrieking gasps and spurts. “Fuck,” Leorio moaned. His eyes rolled back as the image of Kurapika coming burned itself into his mind and the feeling of his body contracting around him sent waves of pleasure through him. “Oh, god, Leorio,” Kurapika moaned, “you feel so good.” Any coherent thoughts had melted away as his body kept shaking. “I’m gonna come, fuck,” his friend grunted. “Please, yes,” the blonde moaned, and the sound sent Leorio over the edge and he cried out as his body released the hard knot of desire in his stomach in a few deep thrusts. He collapsed on top of Kurapika, both of them panting and sweaty as they kissed. 

When Leorio finally pulled away, Kurapika just spread his arms out on the bed and stared at the ceiling. “Wow,” he said, “that was incredible.” The taller man chuckled and pulled his boxers back on. “You have no idea,” he teased, “you couldn’t see yourself.” Kurapika rolled his head over to look at him and grinned. “You’re really handsome, Leorio. I mean, hot. Well, both,” he giggled, pulling his friend back into a kiss. “Your bed’s all sticky now,” Leorio mumbled, “cause I spilled the lube.” The blonde shrugged. “There’s another bed, remember?” They were both still smiling like idiots as they kissed, unable to stop laughing giddily. Kurapika eventually stumbled towards the bathroom to clean himself up and Leorio used the moment to gather up the mess of his belongings scattered around the room. When Kurapika returned, he immediately pulled on Leorio’s undershirt, his small frame drowning in the fabric as he tugged his shorts up. The brunette felt like he might cry from joy. “Pika, you’re so cute,” he sighed, “I can’t believe it.” He wrapped the smaller man in a hug and kissed the top of his head. “Thank you, Kurapika,” he whispered, “that was a dream come true.” Kurapika was glad his friend couldn’t see him blushing against his chest as he squeezed him closer. “Thank you,” he mumbled, “I really... I really needed you.” 

They sank into the other bed and held each other tightly. Neither one knew who started crying first, but they noticed it at the same time, hands bumping into each other as their reached for the other’s face. Leorio laughed slightly through his tears. “We’re kinda stupid, aren’t we?,” he said tearfully, “I don’t even know why I’m crying.” Kurapika nodded and kissed him, choking back a sob as salty tears slid into his mouth. “I- I don’t,” he gasped, “I don’t want you to leave me.” He buried his face in Leorio’s chest and broke down, shaking as powerful arms held him close and rubbed his back. “Pika, don’t cry,” Leorio said through his own tears, “I’m- I’m not going anywhere.” “I can’t have you,” Kurapika sobbed, “you can’t stay with me.” “I’ll only be downstairs,” the brunette whispered, “it’s only for a little while. I’ll find a reason to stay tomorrow. I’ll stay up here as long as I can.” He wasn’t sure he’d ever seen his friend cry before. It made his chest ache. “Kurapika, it’s okay,” he mumbled, “it’s gonna be okay.” Kurapika whimpered and shook his head forcefully. “I can’t have you,” he repeated. “What do you mean?,” Leorio asked quietly. He gently extracted the blonde and lifted his chin, wiping away a few tears. “We can’t—it won’t work,” Kurapika sniffled, “I won’t get to just be happy with you ever again.” “What are you talking about?!” “I can’t- I won’t- I don’t deserve you,” the Kurta sobbed, “I’ll never have enough time!” Leorio shook his head. “That’s not true,” he said firmly, “we’ll make time. And I’m the one who doesn’t deserve you, Pika. I’m just some guy. You’re unbelievably powerful, and talented, and brilliant, and so beautiful it hurts to look at you, and you keep changing the world and doing impossible things, and I’m so lucky to know you.” His voice wobbled but he managed to keep himself from breaking, wanting to focus on soothing the blonde. He pressed their foreheads together. “Kurapika, we’ll make time,” he whispered. “I already told you, I’m not letting you get away from me again.” Kurapika gulped a deep breath and exhaled slowly, closing his eyes as he tried to steady himself. “There’s—there’s another vow,” he finally stammered. “Huh?” “I...” Kurapika sighed and placed a hand on Leorio’s chest, watching it rise and fall for a few moments. “Emperor Time,” he whispered. “It’s... it’s a long story, but one of my abilities... When I use it, my life gets shorter.” Leorio closed his eyes, biting down on his lip. “How much shorter?,” he asked. “It should already be... 32,400 hours shorter,” Kurapika whispered. “That’s, um... 1,350 days, I think.” His friend nodded. “Okay,” he exhaled. “That... is a lot to take in.” His next few breaths were shallow and shuddering as he tried to keep himself from crying again. “I’m... I am going to drag your stupid ass to a goddamn exorcist,” he finally said, “and if that doesn’t work, I’m going to kick Killua’s ass until he lets his sister fix you.” Kurapika frowned. “I don’t know what that means, and I’m not sure I could give up this ability without losing everything else.” “I’ll explain it later. We’ll figure it out. But, hey,” a slow smile crept into Leorio’s voice, “does this mean you want me around for the rest of your life?” Kurapika blushed. “Oh... I suppose so,” he said softly. “But it... I don’t think I can—“ “You really have to stop thinking so much,” Leorio whispered. He kissed him slowly, pulling him closer again and tenderly stroking his hair. The blonde melted against him and wrapped his arms around his neck as the kiss deepened. He finally smiled and tucked his face into Leorio’s neck, just to smell the warm smells of his sweat and fading cologne. 

“Kurapika,” Leorio said quietly, “can I say something stupid?” “You always do,” Kurapika teased gently, kissing his cheek to make sure he knew he was only joking. Leorio smiled and rolled his eyes. “Kurapika, I’m in love with you. I love you.” “Oh,” Kurapika gasped, “Leorio, I—“ “You don’t have to say anything, I just wanted you to know. That I love you. I’ve known for ages now, and I’ve been dying to tell you, but I didn’t know how I could without losing you. But yeah, I love you. I love you, Kurapika.” The blonde only realized he was crying when he felt the wetness on the pillow. “I didn’t mean to make you cry,” Leorio murmured, “I just wanted you to know that I love you.” Kurapika nodded. His eyes burned scarlet and Leorio smiled softly as he gazed at him. “Your eyes are so beautiful,” he sighed, “you’re so beautiful, Pika.” Kurapika kissed him deeply. “I love you, too, Leorio,” he whispered. “I just didn’t really know it.” He sniffled and wiped his face. “I didn’t think that was something I could feel. But... you make me feel a lot of things,” he said shyly. His friend grinned. “Hell yes!,” he said, far too loudly, and the blonde covered his mouth as they both giggled. “Leorio!,” he hissed, “people are sleeping!” Leorio kissed him again, still smiling so hard that their teeth collided. “I love you, I love you, I love you,” he chuckled, “and you’re not as smart as you seem, cause you love me too! Oh, this is fantastic!” he shouted, and Kurapika poked him hard in the ribs. Leorio didn’t care. He wrapped Kurapika in a crushing hug and rolled around, kissing his head endlessly as the smaller man struggled to break free. “This is the best day of my life,” he chuckled. He suddenly stopped and grabbed Kurapika’s face, holding it a few inches from his own. “You were right,” he whispered, “there are things money can’t buy!” He kissed his nose and grinned at him. Kurapika tried to roll his eyes but he couldn’t stop himself from laughing giddily. “You’re ridiculous,” he giggled, “and yet I love you.” He kissed him again, still smiling as their mouths met. Leorio let out a loud whoop and Kurapika smacked him. “Leorio, really!” “Ah, they’ll be fine,” the tall man laughed, “besides, you were a lot louder when I was fucking you.” Kurapika squealed indignantly as his friend tickled his sides and roared with laughter, pulling him in for another deep kiss. Their touches grew sleepier as the night continued around them, each struggling to keep their eyes open. Kurapika finally yawned and turned to his side, snuggling against Leorio’s warm body as his arms wrapped around him. The brunette gently pressed his lips to the back of his head as he pulled him close. “I love you, Kurapika,” he mumbled. “Mmm. Leorio too,” the small figure sighed. Leorio smiled to himself as he felt his friend’s breathing slow into sleep. His heavy eyelids settled at last and he drifted off, exhausted by unbearable happiness.


End file.
